


Love Blossoms

by vegas_writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakups, Dancing, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short One Shot, Writing, Writing Exercise, dancing queen, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegas_writes/pseuds/vegas_writes
Summary: Your significant other asks to meet with you face to face. After quite some time of talking they decide to end your relationship. On the way back from the meet up they meet the true love of their life.





	Love Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your character's significant other asks to meet with you in person. After quite some time of talking they decide to end your relationship. On the way back from they meet the true love of their life.
> 
> In 450 words or less write a story focusing on character development through dialogue.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” he said leaning over to wipe the tears strolling down her cheeks. “Really, don’t blame yourself - there’s plenty of other fish in the sea,” Nicholas added finally pulling his hand away returning it to his pocket. “I’ll still see you at work, yeah?” he took a step backward before waving to her and leaving.

Margaret stood in place, completely awestruck, ‘Did that seriously just happen?’ she thought to herself as she reached up to touch her tense throat. She felt horrible, as if she was being strangled. ‘That - That jerk -’ she continued as more tears streamed down her face. “I can’t believe he would just - just dump me!” she finally spoke clenching her fists. “And at our favorite spot and everything…” Margaret glanced around the vast street with a deep sigh. At least she could drown her sorrows at one of the various bars.

The bar of her choice was a simple Irish pub, but going in there would remind her of her now ex-boyfriend. He loved going there and drink the night away until he realized he had work the next day and would rush to get back home. Not wanting to burden herself with those memories she opted for the club next door. “This place better not be expensive,” she complained to herself as she walked inside.

The place itself looked more like a nightclub than a bar, it was equipped with a dance floor and flickering lights. It was empty and had a few lingering patrons, fitting as it was a Tuesday and only 4 o'clock, but there was one woman that caught Margaret’s eyes; she was wearing a bright yellow overcoat and matching thigh-high boots.

“Oh thank the stars!” the woman chirped going over to Margaret. “Hello there starlight, this place is such a drag,” she huffed. “Come dance with me!” she said. 

Margaret was in a daze, the woman was so beautiful and elegant with all the lights reflecting off her body. “O-Okay,” she stuttered out following her to the wooden dance floor.

“You know how to dance, right?” she asked beginning to move her body to the rhythm of the music.

“Of course,” Margaret responded beginning to sway her own body.

The two dance to the song until it ended where the woman’s voice rose. “Johnny!” she shouted. “Johnny! Play my favorite, why don’t you?” The music slowed down and became relaxed. “So doll, what’s your name?” she asked.

“My -” she blinked. “Oh! It’s Margaret,” she grinned at her, closing the gap between them. “How ‘bout yours?”

“Margaret?” she asked, smiling back. “That’s cute, mine’s Vivian,”

She could feel her heart rapidly beat; she was in love.


End file.
